Etincelle et meute : on ne s'ennuie pas à Beacon Hills !
by lolipop62150
Summary: Pour une fois, voici une histoire où la meute Hale n'a subi aucun traumatisme, et est heureuse de vivre ! Il y a juste cette agaçante étincelle qui reste introuvable. A moins que...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, il y a 10 chapitres d'à peu près la même longueur que ce premier et ils sont déjà tous écrits. Je les posterai tous les 2 jours au soir.

anciennement connu sous le titre de **Raphël : infidèle, mais géniteur de miracle** et le résumé de **Quand Mélissa arrive à mettre la main sur le téléphone de son mari, et que Claudia quelques jours plus tard, fait de même sur celui de son compagnon, elles réalisent toutes deux que Raphaël les trompent, et a même une 3ème femme depuis peu.Révoltée, Mélissa contacte Claudia pour trouver comment gérer ce fait, avec leurs enfants Scott et Stiles.**

mais comme je n'étais pas satisfaite de ces derniers et que **Harry-Sterek-1968** est définitivement plus forte que moi pour en trouver des meilleurs, l'accroche à donc changer :)

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews qui n'ont qu'une valeur sentimentales, et ma béta est **PiccolinaSandra** merci à elle :)

sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-

4 ans que l'odeur montait graduellement ! Et 1 an de plus que l'étincelle était à son plein pouvoir, la faisait tourner bourrique à plein régime, en parfumant toute la ville et surtout leurs bois. Mais ils ne pouvaient jamais remonter la piste olfactive car elle était comme coupée à certains endroits du parcours, et certaines fois elle se dédoublait et ils n'arrivaient jamais à trouver l'étincelle qui faisait frémir leurs loups d'impatience. D'autres meutes étaient venues entre temps, car jamais une meute n'avait mis autant de temps pour débusquer son étincelle, mais soit elle était si puissante que l'odeur fluctuait trop pour être saisissable, soit une autre créature la cachait. Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre des possibilités, les Hales n'en seraient que plus heureux : une puissante étincelle était très bonne pour la meute, mais si elle amenait une autre créature assez puissante pour les dérouter olfactivement c'était encore mieux !

Mais cette nuit de pleine lune, il n'y avait pas de vent et la partie intérieure de la louve alpha avait pu sentir à des kilomètres la présence de l'étincelle et d'un compagnon, certainement frère de portée vu leur odeur semblable. Mais l'autre ne possédait pas de pouvoir, juste l'odeur de l'étincelle sur lui. C'était parfait. La louve courrait dans leur direction silencieusement, impatiente d'enrôler cette étincelle et son frère de portée dans sa meute comme le demandait inconsciemment l'odeur que déposait l'étincelle dans son sillage.

Comme il avait joué avec eux pendant plusieurs années, elle avait bien le droit de jouer aussi avec eux, donc elle attendit qu'ils passent devant l'endroit où elle était tapie, remua son derrière et sa queue frétillante en attente de l'impulsion idéale, puis bondit sur l'étincelle tout en veillant à ce qu'il ne tombe pas la tête sur une pierre, déposa ses 4 pattes tout autour de son corps et ouvrit la gueule pour faire une sorte de sourire canin tout en lui bavant dessus et secouant la queue de joie d'avoir pu le mettre à terre aussi facilement et d'enfin, ENFIN ! L'avoir proche physiquement !

Si l'étincelle avait poussé un petit jappement de surprise quand il était tombé, il s'était figé de la voir gueule à visage mais après une seconde de choc la peur était partie, et la curiosité la remplaçait allègrement. Son frère de portée, non, maintenant qu'elle était proche elle se rendait compte que 2 odeurs de mâles adultes et 2 odeurs de femelles adultes les imprégnaient mais différemment. Et en y réfléchissant bien, une des odeurs de mâle adulte était presque partie, elle ne restait que parce qu'il était le géniteur des 2 louveteaux. Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion quand la peur de l'autre louveteau l'encercla et qu'elle vit qu'il cherchait à fuir tout en respirant bizarrement ? Jetant un œil à l'étincelle et posant une patte sur son torse pour qu'il reste là où il était, elle fut contente qu'il ne bouge pas alors qu'elle allait voir l'autre petit. Elle le renifla pour savoir quoi faire mais sa peur augmenta et il essaya de lui taper sur le museau. Elle esquiva mécontente de son action. Elle voulait l'aider et voilà comment elle était remerciée. C'est bien le propre des louveteaux dont l'éducation n'est pas encore finie. L'étincelle émettait des sons rassurants qu'elle sentait destiné à son frère de meute, elle eut soudain une idée, si elle ne pouvait pas mordre l'étincelle pour le lier à leur meute sous peine de le voir mourir, elle pouvait cependant apprendre la hiérarchie au louveteau, l'amener dans sa meute et ainsi l'étincelle aurait un lien infime avec eux en attendant qu'il décide de venir de lui-même. De plus la louve sentait que la respiration bizarre du louveteau pouvait être arrangée avec la morsure.

Mais malgré l'aide de l'étincelle sa respiration ne changeait pas, elle sentit alors l'énergie de l'étincelle bouillonner puis aller vers son futur bêta, l'englober puis le soigner de l'intérieur et le louveteau pu respirer normalement. La louve était impressionnée, elle avait craint que toute cette attente n'aurait fait qu'aggraver l'énergie inutilisée et souvent non ressentie des étincelles non liées, mais il semblerait qu'il puisse utiliser une part accidentelle ou non, pour soigner son frère de portée. L'énergie était brouillonne et trop importante mais il savait au moins la diriger et c'était mieux que rien pour quelqu'un qui avait une telle magie brute et immense.

Elle s'assit attendant que son futur bêta émette moins de peur, et accepta les caresses de l'étincelle. Elle ferma à demi les yeux sous le passage de la main encore chargée d'énergie brute, et apparemment le louveteau à la respiration bizarre n'attendait que de la toucher puisque dès qu'il vit que l'étincelle la dorlotait, il chercha à se rapprocher. Elle les laissa la prendre pour une peluche puis fouina vers le vêtement du haut du louveteau, pour chercher une bonne position pour la morsure. Quand son flanc fut assez dénudé à son avis, elle fit couler son pouvoir d'alpha dans ses crocs, puis le mordit en injectant le venin. Le louveteau cria de surprise et de douleur, à ce bruit l'étincelle arrêta brusquement les passages de ses mains dans sa fourrure. Elle lécha la parfaite plaie, puis s'enroula autour du louveteau pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit mais aussi pour qu'il ne meure pas de froid, puisqu'elle prévoyait de passer toute la nuit avec eux pour que son alter égo humain les prenne en charge une fois l'aube revenue.

Elle grogna pour qu'il reste en place et son corps répondit instinctivement à la demande, bien, il commençait déjà à mieux répondre à ses demandes, le louveteau était assis sur ses genoux et elle était enroulée autour de lui, son ventre recouvert de fourrure contre son dos et elle pouvait ainsi lécher de nouveau la morsure tout en lui faisant le cadeau de prendre la douleur comme il devenait plus sage au fil des minutes. Voyant que l'étincelle émettait un sentiment de questionnement tout comme sa magie brute, elle essaya de produire un langage corporel compréhensible pour les humains pour l'inciter à venir les rejoindre et ne pas perdre de chaleur. Un grognement rassurant, sa queue touffue battant la mesure et un bâillement plus tard, l'étincelle comprenait enfin, avant qu'elle ne passe aux piaulements de louveteaux appelant leur mère. Il s'allongea et passa ses bras autour de son frère de meute et d'elle. Mais bien vite alors qu'ils avaient enfin tous trouvé une position confortable, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient trop grands pour être totalement recouverts de sa douce chaleur et que par conséquent ils allaient petit à petit perdre la chaleur qu'ils avaient puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de poils et que le louveteau n'était même pas encore au début de son changement.

Soupirant elle se désengagea et prit délicatement entre ses crocs la manche de l'étincelle puis de son frère de meute, et tira. L'étincelle beaucoup plus réactive et à l'écoute animale se mit tout de suite debout, alors qu'il fallut un nouvel encouragement du museau pour son nouveau bêta. Gardant la manche de l'étincelle entre ses crocs, elle se dirigea vers une ancienne tanière de coyote proche de leur emplacement, puis une fois devant leur demeure temporaire elle poussa du museau son bêta pour qu'il rentre ainsi que l'étincelle. Elle rentra à son tour attendit que les deux louveteaux soient couchés et collés côte à côte, pour s'installer de façon à boucher l'éventuel vent, mais en laissant passer l'air pour que la chaleur reste et qu'ils ne s'étouffent pas dans leur sommeil. Elle laissa volontiers l'étincelle prendre sa queue comme repose tête, et haussa la tête de haut en bas quand son bêta demanda verbalement à venir mettre sa tête sur ses pattes arrière. Une léchouille plus tard à leur fourrure de tête, et elle put se mettre en veille pour s'assurer qu'aucune menace ne vienne perturber le sommeil de ses petits, tout en se reposant elle-même jusqu'à l'arrivée du soleil.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, je suis contente de voir que cette fic attire pas mal de monde en visiteurs même si ça ne se ressent pas dans les reviews, à ce propos je peux voir les pays de ceux qui sont passé sur ma fic, (France Belgique Suisse et Canada arrivent en tête mais il y a d'autre moins francophone) et il y en a un que je ne connais pas du tout : czech revar. j'ai essayer de faire google traduction mais il a juste détecter que c'était de l'hindi et m'as proposer "vérifiez la rivière" comme traduction. Alors je sais que j'ai un cours d'eau pas loin de l'endroit où je suis, mais c'est pas dedans que je vais trouver la signification de ce pays XD donc si jamais quelqu'un connait ou bien si le lecteur qui vient de là peux lui même éclairer ma lanterne ce n'est pas de refus :)

sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek

L'étincelle avait le sommeil agité, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas, elle avait mis beaucoup trop de temps à le trouver, et la puissance qu'il possédait était monstrueuse, alors sans meute pour la canaliser ni pour l'aider à sortir, c'était logique que son aura soit aussi irrégulière. Elle renifla encore mais décidément ses odeurs étaient étranges, et l'odeur disparaissait encore par moment alors que son corps était bien là ! Mais quelle créature pouvait faire ça à distance ? En tout cas la chasse était fructueuse, l'étincelle était énormément puissante, avait potentiellement dans son entourage une créature très forte dans la dissimulation olfactive, et son frère de portée allait certainement être un très bon bêta une fois qu'il aurait eu quelques leçons de savoir-vivre animalier.

Le soleil arriva et elle laissa complétement la place à son autre moitié, promis elle ne prendrait plus arbitrairement le contrôle total. Elle n'avait plus de raison de recommencer puisque sa prise de contrôle, était due à l'irritation de cette longue période de traque, mais elle avait enfin eu le fruit de sa chasse longue de 5 années ! Maintenant qu'elle avait physiquement l'étincelle à côté de son corps, elle pouvait laisser sa moitié humaine s'occuper des démarches purement humaines.

L'alpha comprenait la prise d'action de sa louve intérieure puisqu'elles n'étaient qu'une, et de plus son côté humain avait aussi été agacé de ne pas trouver d'information tangible sur leur futur étincelle qui imprégnait pourtant la ville et leurs bois de son odeur. Elle resta en forme lupine puisque les deux adolescents étaient encore collés à elle, et les détailla du regard.

L'étincelle était un jeune homme brun avec une multitude de grains de beauté sur toute sa peau visible, et son bêta était aussi brun mais avait un teint beaucoup plus basané sans aucune autre distinction visible. Les deux faisaient probablement la même taille et avaient des baskets un jean un t-shirt et un blouson. Elle renifla vers son bêta et poussa le blouson pour estimer l'état de sa transformation. Il n'avait plus de marque visible et son odeur laissait penser qu'il était dans la phase finale de transformation. Le lien mental qu'elle ressentait comme avec tous les autres membres de sa meute était encore en train de se construire, bien que sa présence à ses côtés durant toute la nuit avait aidé le lien à se construire plus vite. Elle se demandait quel était le problème initial avec sa respiration, son coté louve n'avait pas été prolifique dans ses impressions, se concentrant beaucoup plus sur la magie brute de l'étincelle quand il l'avait caressée. Elle était en même temps contente de l'avoir trouvé et qu'il soit si puissant, mais en même temps elle était inquiète : il avait trop de magie pour un si petit corps, et il était mature depuis 1 an donc il aurait certainement des problèmes pour plonger au cœur de sa magie, et la dompter pour l'utiliser à 100% sans se blesser.

Son coté louve lui envoya une impulsion de questionnement en rapport avec leurs odeurs, il est vrai que leurs odeurs n'étaient pas banales, c'est comme s'ils avaient été élevés par un couple de loups alphas et en même temps un autre couple de bêtas, leur odeur naturelle laissait présager qu'un de leur parent était le même mais que l'autre ne l'était pas. Elle penchait pour le père alpha car l'odeur était plus forte de par la nature et son sexe, mais en même temps très effacée comme s'il n'avait pas été là depuis un moment, tandis que l'odeur maternelle était encore présente en double chez les deux adolescents, même si l'une tendait à se faire sentir plus que l'autre, certainement la mère alpha. Mais le père bêta donnait aussi beaucoup d'affection puisqu'il était au même niveau olfactif que la mère alpha. C'était une bonne surprise de retrouver ce fonctionnement hiérarchique chez les humains, d'habitude seuls les loups et loups garous tendaient à ce système pourtant très efficace.

Vu la luminosité et les bruits de la forêt il devait être aux alentours de 8H, leurs parents devaient s'inquiéter que leurs petits ne soient pas rentrés de la nuit, elle poussa la tête de son bêta à l'aide de son museau, et fit de même avec l'étincelle pour dégager sa queue un peu engourdie et s'étirer de tout son long en baillant. Puis elle s'ébroua pour faire partir l'inévitable rosée qu'elle avait reçue de par sa place à l'entrée de leur tanière. Elle lécha gentiment le visage des deux adolescents pour les faire émerger du sommeil et s'amusa intérieurement de les voir se recroqueviller tout en cherchant de la chaleur comme le ferait des nouveaux nés. Voyant que ça ne serait pas suffisant, elle pinça gentiment à l'aide de ses crocs, les oreilles des adolescents, ne pouvant atteindre leur cou qu'ils avaient rentrés pour laisser échapper le moins de chaleur possible. La réaction de l'étincelle fut instantanée tout comme son bêta, et ils poussèrent un piaulement de louveteau tout en se redressant pour se plaindre. Mais le plafond était bas et en voulant se mettre debout les deux se cognèrent le front puis se cognèrent tous les deux en tombant l'un sur l'autre. Le spectacle de leurs membres enchevêtrés lui tira quelques halètements de joies et ils tournèrent la tête vers elle à ce son. Leurs expressions étaient stupéfaites et après une bataille pour se désengager l'un de l'autre, l'étincelle s'avança vers elle hésitant dans sa démarche mais sans peur.

-qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Et comment on n'est pas devenus des cadavres par ce froid ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu peux peut-être nous comprendre vu ton attitude de cette nuit, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois doué de la parole sous cette forme ?

Elle acquiesça puis reprit sa manche dans ses crocs pour les faire sortir.

-j'espère pas qu'un cadavre d'animal soit là pour le petit déjeuner, je risquerais plus de vomir que d'arriver à penser à le manger, pour…

Elle avait pris son autre forme comme demandé par l'étincelle, et répondit à sa dernière interrogation.

-je ne suis pas allée chasser je sais très bien que les humains ne peuvent pas manger d'animaux cru sans qu'on leur donne quelque chose de plus tranchant que les dents et ongles que vous avez. De plus tu m'as bien fait courir depuis 1 an, je préfère savourer ta présence avant de m'éloigner de toi, même pour un temps. Est-ce que vous avez écouté ce que j'ai dit ?

En effet les deux garçons la regardaient bouche bée depuis qu'elle s'était montrée sous sa forme humaine, sentant l'atmosphère, après tout il devait être au courant de certaines choses vue sa demande de changer de forme et son absence de peur tout comme sa familiarité avec le langage animal, elle fut à moitié surprise de sentir leur excitation. Il est vrai qu'elle était nue et qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à la voir comme l'était sa meute et les loups garous venant lui présenter leurs respects et leurs aides.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, apparemment la personne qui vient du czech revar n'est pas revenue et je ne saurais jamais de quel pays ce nom vient T-T

bon trêve de plaisanterie je poste un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui car ce soir je serais à un anniv et j'aide aussi à préparer et bouger les meubles, donc peu de temps pour aller sur l'ordi et poster vers 18h :)

sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek

L'étincelle après s'être repu de la vision de son corps, sortit de sa contemplation et jeta un regard vers le ciel étonné.

-cette nuit c'était la pleine lune et vous étiez une louve et là au matin vous êtes une humaine, à moins que ça ne soit un tour de magie vous êtes une louve garou non ? Déduisit l'étincelle

Elle acquiesça étonnée, elle pensait qu'il savait pour sa nature surnaturelle puisqu'il lui avait parlé, de forme pour parler et qu'il n'avait pas eu peur comme son frère. De plus il devait sentir qu'il était attiré par une demande de lien de meute, non ?

-mais alors vu que vous avez mordu Scott, il est devenu un loup garou, s'écria-t-il tout en relevant le haut du t-shirt pour dévoiler la morsure, mais elle était déjà soignée, et il se retourna troublé et incertain, j'ai rêvé ?

-non je l'ai bien mordu et son corps a accepté la morsure, donc a commencé à prendre des caractéristiques de notre espèce comme la guérison accélérée. Ma présence tout au long de cette nuit a aussi grandement aidé à l'intégration rapide du venin et du lien en train de se tisser.

-mais pourquoi juste lui et pas moi ? Son ton était boudeur comme si elle avait récompensé Scott et pas lui alors qu'ils avaient fait la même action.

-je ne veux pas te voir mourir étincelle, et ton frère de portée ne l'a pas contrairement à toi donc il a pu accepter son changement de nature.

Apparemment il ne savait rien de tout sur sa nature car elle le senti se préparer à poser toute une foule de question, et le coupa donc.

-étincelle je t'ai vu soigner ton frère cette nuit, est ce que tu maitrises ta magie pour créer du tissu ?

S'il était intrigué par sa façon d'être nommé, il se crispa en revanche quand elle mentionna qu'il avait soigné son frère de portée. Elle pencha la tête interrogative, ils étaient tous surnaturels maintenant pourquoi cacher ses pouvoirs ? Oh, peut-être une habitude ?

-vous n'allez rien faire ?

-de quoi ?

-je sais le soigner, vous n'allez pas m'enfermer dans un laboratoire pour me disséquer ?

Elle haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, quelle curieuse idée.

-c'est le propre des étincelles d'user de leurs pouvoirs pour notamment aider les gens et pour garder les liens sains. Pourquoi je voudrais t'ouvrir en deux ?

-j'ai jamais entendu parler de gens qui auraient des pouvoirs comme moi, et pourquoi vous m'appelez étincelle ?

-c'est ta nature tout comme je suis une louve garou, et je ne connais pas ton prénom. Maintenant pourrais-tu essayer de créer un vêtement ? Je commence à prendre froid sans ma fourrure, et retourner sous ma forme de louve ne me permet pas de communiquer avec toi.

-et ? Je fais ? Comment ?

Elle ne savait pas comment fonctionnait la magie des étincelles mais essaya une méthode de relaxation.

-ferme les yeux, et concentre-toi sur ta respiration, inspire et expire de plus en plus lentement puis détends-toi. Voyant qu'il effectuait ce qu'elle disait, elle continua à l'aider à plonger en transe pour manipuler la magie.

-ressens l'énergie et les liens autour de toi, ton frère est à coté et a juste un peu changé, ressens sa nouvelle nature maintenant semblable à la mienne. Maintenant que tu les a vues, détourne ton attention d'elles et concentre-toi sur l'autre source d'énergie intense présente. La sens-tu ? Il hocha la tête mécaniquement

-bien c'est toi, plonge dans ton énergie et imagine que tu crées une cape assez grande avec des manches, fais comme tu le sens au niveau de la couleur et de la forme que tu veux lui faire prendre.

Elle se tut, sentant et distinguant presque à l'œil humain l'énergie de l'étincelle fluctuée, il ouvrit les yeux toujours en transe et elle put voir qu'ils étaient devenus bleus fluorescents tandis que ses bras montaient en l'air et que ses mains bougeaient comme pour caresser un matériau invisible. Au plus les mains descendirent et au plus les bords d'un tissu apparaissaient, se tissant sans aucune maitrise, et les couleurs variant chaque seconde. Mais pour un premier essai c'était largement plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Son bêta affichait un air médusé de voir son frère travailler un tissu venu de nulle part et tenant en l'air sans attache visible, mais c'était la magie de l'étincelle qui le tenait. Le plus long pan était fait et on pouvait voir une base noire avec toutes les autres couleurs entremêlées, il remonta et tissa la manche gauche puis la droite, les longueurs n'étaient pas équivalentes et la coupe était grossière mais il pouvait être fier de son effort titanesque : tisser à partir de rien à l'aide de sa magie, et de manipuler le tissu pour qu'il reste en l'air sans attache demandait déjà beaucoup de concentration. Mais il la surprit en faisant apparaitre un capuchon à tendance rouge puis en repassant aux bords du tissu pour elle le devinait, rajouter des boutons et des trous.

Elle vit ses yeux reprendre leur couleur naturelle tandis que le vêtement tombait au sol. Et l'étincelle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, il ne le comprenait peut-être pas maintenant et ressentait probablement plus une sensation d'être grisé mais son état euphorique était dû au fait d'avoir ressenti sa magie et d'avoir pu en dépenser une partie depuis le temps que son corps le demandait. Les aides respiratoires de Scott ne prenaient que peu de magie, alors que son action de tisser à partir de rien en prenait beaucoup. Elle ramassa le vêtement et l'enfila essayant de deviner le choix du tissu, mais c'était aussi un mélange comme pour les couleurs. Seuls les boutons pouvaient être classés dans un bois noir total. Il les avait d'ailleurs prévus jusqu'à ses pieds mais elle ne les boutonna que jusqu'à mi-cuisses pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Elle passa le capuchon par curiosité et le découvrit à sa taille tandis que l'étincelle reprenait son souffle étendu de tout son long contre l'herbe dans un état total de relaxation. Scott était tout simplement heureux de le voir aussi détendu et à l'aise avec ses pouvoirs. Mais elle mit fin à ce moment en sentant une de ses filles tirer sur le lien mental pour avoir de ses nouvelles.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, d'après les stats que me donne le site, à chaque ajout de chapitre, ma fiction est visité 350 fois environ et pourtant pas de review même de ceux qui ont follow ou favorite ma fiction.

ça ne vous plait plus ou bien vous avez la flemme ?

sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek

-est-ce que vous pouvez appeler vos mères et pères ? Je pense que découvrir que leur petit ont passé une nuit en dehors de la maison pourrait les inquiéter

Aussitôt ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour fouiller dans leurs poches et allumer leur téléphone fébrilement, une fois ouverts ils reçurent tous deux de nombreuses notifications les informant que plusieurs appels et sms n'étaient pas consultés. Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux un moment, ils se mirent d'accord pour que Scott appelle sa mère tandis que son frère se chargeait de leur père. Elle les laissa se débrouiller un moment avec les réprimandes qu'ils recevaient, puis leur demanda de lui passer les téléphones, ils acceptèrent trop heureux de ne plus recevoir de cris, et elle mit les deux téléphones à ses oreilles pour leur parler en même temps.

-allo, ici Thalia Hale, j'ai vos deux enfants devant moi, ils vont très bien et j'aimerais les prendre avec moi pour aller déjeuner tous ensemble dans ma maison, étant proche du lieu où nous sommes, est-ce que vous connaissez l'endroit où j'habite ? Oui ? Parfait, vous pouvez prendre votre temps pour venir les récupérer, certaines discutions s'imposent et je pense que vous aussi méritez des explications. Bonne journée shérif et à vous aussi madame McCall.

Elle ferma la communication des deux téléphones et les rendit à leur propriétaire encore hébétés. Elle avait reconnu le timbre de voix du shérif, ça avait permis de situer leur situation familiale : Scott était le fils de Mélissa McCall et ils vivaient avec le shérif et son fils adoptif Stiles. Sa mère biologique, Claudia était morte il y a maintenant 8 ans, et elle soupçonnait qu'elle était aussi une étincelle qui avait dû aider à canaliser les pouvoirs de Stiles étant enfant. Mais la tâche avait dû être trop demandeuse d'énergie si elle n'était pas liée à une meute, et elle avait décliné petit à petit sous la trop grande charge de travail. Tout en pensant, elle était partie vers leur immense maison et les garçons lui avaient emboîté le pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait elle pouvait sentir sa meute curieuse sa louve avait pris le contrôle et n'avait pas hurlé pour se signaler de toute la nuit alors qu'elle était séparée de sa meute mais aussi excitée ayant probablement remarqué le nouvel ajout dans l'enchevêtrement mental, et la présence de l'odeur de l'étincelle sur elle. Le vêtement était fait entièrement de magie de Stiles et donc elle baignait littéralement dans ses pouvoirs et l'odeur qu'ils transmettaient.

Ils furent accueillis par plusieurs enfants impatients, déboulant sous forme humanoïde transformé pour se vautrer dans l'odeur de leur alpha mêlée à celle de l'étincelle, puis se tournèrent curieux vers les 2 adolescents alors que les adultes venaient aussi les accueillir plus posément en apparence tout du moins.

S'en suivirent des présentations, où Stiles et les enfants se posaient mutuellement des questions incongrues et farfelues sur leurs pouvoirs respectifs, où Scott était sur le point de se changer en souris pour fuir l'agitation et son incorporation alors qu'il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à son nouvel état, et où la grande majorité de la meute présente cherchait le contact plus ou moins subtilement avec les deux nouveaux rajouts de meute. Même si Stiles devrait former le lien lui-même avec un contact de leur magie, il était déjà considéré comme faisant partie de la meute, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore influer sur le réseau mental et laisser aller ses pouvoirs dans certaines personnes qui avaient les capacités de les stocker.

Après plus d'une demi-heure, la plupart des personnes ne courraient plus comme des chiens fous dans le jardin, et l'alpha avait pu faire rentrer la plupart des personnes pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Une fois que Thalia fut sûre que les deux adolescents étaient rassasiés, elle put demander à Stiles si ses parents étaient au courant pour ses pouvoirs.

-je suppose que oui ? Je fais léviter des objets à la maison fréquemment, ça a été une sacrée surprise les 1ères fois pour tout le monde, mais même si mon père a fait des recherches dans la plus grande des discrétions pour savoir ce que j'avais, il n'a pas trouvé et finalement Mélissa et lui m'ont juste dit de limiter mes dons à la maison et quand j'étais sûr que personne ne pouvait me voir, et de faire encore plus attention aux caméras, sinon comme je faisais des trucs extraordinaires je pourrais être pris comme un rat de labo.

Elle leur faisait visiter leur maison en attendant l'arrivée de leurs parents qui avaient confirmé juste après ce double appel, pouvoir arriver dans la demi-heure. John devait s'occuper de quelques affaires urgentes avant de prendre sa demi-journée voir la journée complète et Mélissa était de toute façon en train de finir son service de nuit.

Si Scott se montra plutôt timide au premier abord de visiter une maison de personnes qu'il ne fréquentait pas 24H plus tôt, il prit cependant plus de confiance quand il s'aperçut que les membres qu'ils croisaient avaient une allure amicale voir joueuse. Quant à Stiles il se déplaçait dedans comme si la maison lui était familière, montant les escaliers et posant le bout de ses doigts dans les rainures de la rampe faites par les griffes des loups garous impatients de descendre, et évitant les marches les plus grinçantes avec facilité sans que Thalia ait pu lui dire avant. Alors que Scott allait faire une remarque, la matriarche l'empêcha de parler en lui plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, ayant remarqué que leur étincelle était dans une semi transe. (1) Elle utilisa ses yeux d'alpha pour voir que sa magie était intensifiée sur tout son corps mais de peu, et qu'elle semblait agir comme une boussole en pointant une certaine direction.

Elle le vit ouvrir la porte de son fils, alors que la chambre était censée être verrouillée depuis que Derek était reparti dans ses études sportives en internat depuis plus d'une semaine. Mais elle suspectait la magie de Stiles d'avoir servi de passe partout. Il entra et ne jeta aucun coup d'œil à la pièce, mais s'assit automatiquement sur le bord du lit pour s'y laisser tomber sur le dos et une petite partie de sa magie sortit des bords de son corps pour éclater en petit feu d'artifices multicolore aux 4 coins de la pièce. L'action en elle-même n'avait pas duré plus de 5 secondes, mais elle s'étonnait que Scott n'ait rien vu, mais en y regardant de plus près, elle avait gardé ses yeux de louve contrairement à son bêta qui n'avait pas encore appris à utiliser sa vision surnaturelle. Une fois la dernière explosion finie, Stiles papillonna des yeux et se releva confus, mais aussi contrarié bien que Thalia soupçonnait que ça soit le ressenti de sa magie pour la dernière émotion.

-comment j'ai atterri là moi ?

* * *

1 comme quand on conduit sur des longues distances notamment sur autoroute et que brusquement on se dit « tient j'ai fait tant de km que ça ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps passé »


	5. Chapter 5

merci de m'avoir rassuré, et même les plus timide ont osés posté et pourrons vous confirmé que je ne mords pas ^^

sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek

Ils se regardèrent confus tous les 3. Et Thalia haussa finalement les épaules, elle ferait des recherches plus tard sur ce phénomène, mais en attendant ils devaient descendre pour accueillir leurs parents.

-Stiles ! Scott ! Je me suis faite un sang d'encre quand John m'a prévenue que vous n'étiez pas dans vos lits cette nuit ! Est-ce que tu as eu besoin de lui administrer de la ventoline ? demanda anxieuse Mélissa à Stiles tout en les enserrant dans ses bras l'un après l'autre, alors que John les regardait d'un air furieux de la frayeur qu'ils leur avaient joués.

-oui j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs cette nuit mais c'était parce que Thalia nous est tombé dessus sans prévenir.

Si Stiles avait lâché sa phrase nonchalamment, Mélissa et John avaient blanchi d'un coup, pensa à étrangler cette foutue bouche sans filtre qu'était l'hyperactif, tout en examinant Thalia pour savoir quelle version lui offrir pour maquiller la vérité, et si ça ne suffisait pas tous deux pensaient au chantage pour taire le secret de leur fils.

-ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends votre besoin de taire l'existence de ses pouvoirs, étant moi-même dotée de certains dons, tout comme ma famille.

Elle avait toujours le vêtement de Stiles sur elle et pu se transformer en louve complète sans déchirer le tissu, comme il était taillé grossièrement et non proche du corps, et pouvoir revenir sous sa forme humaine en étant décente aux yeux des humains.

Si les deux adultes humains avaient été septiques à la déclaration de l'alpha, ils se retrouvaient maintenant à bégayer tout en pointant d'un doigt tremblant Thalia. Puis ils semblèrent se résigner, John passa une main fatiguée sur son visage alors que Mélissa ferma les yeux tout en respirant profondément.

-depuis que je t'ai adopté tu ne me laisses pas une journée de répit, soupira John avant de marmonner pour lui-même qu'il avait besoin d'un remontant peu importe que l'heure n'avait pas encore dépassé 10H.

-je suis désolée, à part quelques bouteilles de vin, nous ne possédons aucun alcool, le mieux que je puisse vous proposer est une tasse de café maison.

L'air vide, en direction de leurs enfants mimant une expression angélique, Mélissa et John acquiescèrent et après s'être installés à une table puis bu leurs premières gorgées du breuvage noir, ils reprirent vie et félicitèrent la maitresse de maison pour le goût du café. Thalia prit les remerciements avec joie, et ils passèrent une grande partie de la matinée à échanger des informations et explications.

Thalia apprit que tout découlait d'un homme, qu'elle avait pensé être le mâle alpha mais qui n'était en fait qu'un compagnon infidèle et menteur :

Tout commença avec la rencontre de Mélissa, tout se passait bien, et un mariage fut célébré aux bouts de quelques années. Un an plus tard Raphaël eu une promotion au sein de FBI et dût passer plusieurs semaines dans une autre ville où il rencontra Claudia. Comme il commençait à se lasser de la relation qu'il avait avec Mélissa, il cacha son alliance et commença une autre relation avec Claudia. Il prit vite le pli d'avoir 2 téléphones visibles, mais en réalité 3 : un dédié à son travail, un pour Claudia et un pour Mélissa. Il mit ses visites chez l'une comme chez l'autre sous le prétexte d'une demande d'infiltration du FBI et donc la mission était minutieuse et demandait beaucoup de temps pour qu'il réussisse à bien s'intégrer dans ce qui lui était demandé.

Ce mode de vie lui convenait et ne mit de doute à aucune de ses femmes, jusqu'au jour où dans la même heure à son travail, Claudia lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte de 3 mois tandis que Mélissa ne l'était que depuis 2 mois. Il eut un instant de panique que les deux femmes mirent sur le coup de la surprise. Mais il arriva à gérer cette évolution familiale pour être là aux moments clés des deux grossesses sans qu'elles n'aient aucunes suspicions. Stiles naquit le 1er avril tandis que Scott venu au monde le 1er mai. Il réussit le tour de force d'être là aux deux accouchements et de prendre deux semaines à chaque naissance pour les aider. Pour son boulot il prit des simples vacances les deux premières semaines d'avril tandis qu'il prit son congé paternité les deux premières semaines de mai.

N'étant pas marié à Claudia, qui de toute façon ne le voulait pas au grand soulagement de Raphaël, il reconnut Stiles à la naissance qui prit donc le nom de McCall. Plus de 5 ans se passèrent sans aucune anicroche avant qu'il ne fit l'erreur de commencer une autre relation. Malheureusement avec 3 femmes et son boulot il n'arrivait plus à gérer ses vies affectives comme professionnelles sans qu'il n'y ait de petits couacs, et aux alentours des 6 ans des enfants, Mélissa suspicieuse depuis quelques semaines fouilla dans les portables de son mari et resta choquée quelques jours de découvrir les tromperies.

Claudia fit la même découverte quelques jours après Mélissa mais réagit tout de suite de façon sanguine et la contacta avec son propre portable dans l'idée d'avoir des explications musclées. Mais déchanta quand elle apprit qu'elle était la première amante mais qu'elles deux avaient des enfants et du même âge. Elles se calmèrent puis projetèrent une rencontre physique accompagnée de leurs enfants dans le dos de leur compagnon. La rencontre s'étant plus que bien passée entre les deux garçons qui ne rêvaient que de voir leur frère plus souvent, elles se concertèrent toutes les deux pour déménager et couper directement les ponts sans aucune autre explication qu'un texto pour leur désormais ex "j'ai rencontré Claudia/Mélissa et nous avons beaucoup échangé notamment sur le père de nos enfants".

Comme leur caractère, une fois le choc passé, promettait une cohabitation saine voire une amitié, elles cherchèrent une maison à louer dans une ville discrète pour ne pas que Raphaël les découvrent tout de suite et tombèrent sous le charme de Beacon Hills. De plus les prix pour louer ou acheter une maison étaient très bas comparés aux autres villes qu'elles avaient déjà ratissées. Le déménagement se fit assez vite et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à Beacon Hills 1 mois après le premier contact physique. Cependant elles se retrouvèrent vite à se marcher dessus pour l'organisation du foyer, et profitèrent toutes deux d'une opportunité en or, pour acheter des maisons voisines et avoir leur propre espace sans que les garçons ne soient séparés de beaucoup.

Une fois totalement installée, Mélissa avait lancé une procédure de divorce, malheureusement son mari ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile et elle dû se battre plusieurs années pour avoir gain de cause et être définitivement divorcée administrativement parlant. Alors que Claudia aidait moralement Mélissa dans les papiers, elle fit la rencontre de John Stilinski adjoint du shérif, qui les aida dans les démarches et entre temps tomba sous le charme de Claudia, il dû lui faire une longue cour avant qu'elle n'accepte ne voulant pas avoir de sitôt un compagnon potentiellement volage, mais accepta de lui laisser une chance un an après leur installation à Beacon Hills.

Mais tout ne fut pas rose, car Stiles et Scott lui en firent voir de toutes les couleurs, Scott ne voulant pas d'autorité paternelle car il avait du mal à s'attacher à un autre homme adulte après qu'il ait vu plusieurs fois sa mère en larmes à cause des papiers, et il considérait que Claudia était sa deuxième maman donc il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait aussi du mal. Stiles lui avait aussi ce point de vue, mais petit à petit en voyant sa mère de plus en plus radieuse, il réfléchit tout en continuant d'embêter l'adjoint. Et du jour au lendemain, il arrêta complètement ses bêtises pour lui demander de l'adopter et de devenir son vrai papa puisque sa mère ne voulait pas encore entendre parler de mariage. John n'accepta pas tout de suite même s'il était touché par la demande, mais il voulait d'abord en parler avec Claudia et Mélissa, mais aussi demander l'avis de Scott puisque les deux enfants se considéraient comme des frères et non pas des demi-frères. Scott le prit mal mais après une discussion dont les adultes ne surent jamais les termes avec Stiles, il accepta que John fasse de Stiles son fils. Mélissa le jaugea en silence avec la même attitude que Stiles avait montré avant qu'il ne fasse sa demande, et après discussion avec Claudia elles lui accordèrent le droit de s'investir un peu plus dans leur relation atypique et accéder au souhait de Stiles.

Tout se passait bien, John avait été promu shérif, et il lança sous le coup de l'émotion de sa montée en grade une demande en mariage pas du tout prévue, mais que Claudia à sa plus grande surprise avait même acceptée. Ils célébrèrent l'évènement pour l'anniversaire des 8 ans de Stiles. Mais au fur et à mesure des années Claudia commençait à avoir des problèmes de santé et partit définitivement l'année des 9 ans de Stiles.

Les 4 personnes étaient ébranlées d'avoir perdu une mère, une femme et une belle amitié. Et comme Stiles allait toujours chez Mélissa pour fuir/être consolé et que John ne supportait pas la vue de sa maison qui lui rappelait des souvenirs encore trop frais de sa femme, ils partirent tous deux habiter un temps dans la maison de Mélissa, puis finirent par louer l'ancienne maison du shérif.

Stiles avait été diagnostiqué hyperactif comme sa mère mais cela n'avait pas réellement posé problèmes avant ses 12 ans. Mais 1 semaine après son anniversaire ses pouvoirs commencèrent à se manifester, quand il fit léviter jusqu'à lui la télécommande de la télévision. À partir de ce moment il devint aussi plus aventurier et osa aller de plus en plus loin dans les bois au fur et à mesure des années, entrainant Scott dans son sillage. Cependant ce n'était qu'occasionnel, à partir de ses 16 ans à ses 17 ans Stiles passa tout son temps libre en forêt à fureter à l'orée mais aussi à chercher des clairières et autres points dignes d'intérêts. Avec son hyperactivité il avait tendance à être insomniaque, mais il ne dormait jamais une minute lors des pleines lunes et ne tenait littéralement pas en place. Sachant qu'il avait la bougeotte dans ses moment-là John et Mélissa s'arrangeaient toujours pour qu'au moins 1 des deux soit là, la nuit pour éviter qu'il vagabonde, mais cette nuit Mélissa ne put déplacer son horaire de nuit, ni l'échanger avec une de ses collègues, tandis que John se laissa prendre au piège et avala un verre d'eau piégé de somnifère (Stiles ayant piégé toute leurs réserves de bouteilles d'eau ouvertes avec le médicament) et Stiles partie donc avec Scott parcourir la forêt qui l'appelait comme toutes les nuits de pleine lune.


	6. Chapter 6

je suis rincée ! ont à un jardin normal mais un voisin qui à 10 000 arbres et donc chaque semaines en automne ont ratisse 50 kg de feuilles mouillées (et encore juste ce qu'il y avait sur l'herbe en priorité)

est ce que mon histoire du chap précédent vous à parue plausible ? en tout cas je n'ais eu aucun retour et je stress un peu qu'en fait vous trouvez cette explication nul ou pas assez aboutie

sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek

Du point de vue de Thalia, une fois l'introduction au surnaturel comprise, elle leur expliqua que Stiles était une étincelle mais que Scott non, mais comme ils étaient collés l'un a l'autre l'odeur de magie avait imprégné Scott et quand les loups suivaient la piste olfactive, se retrouvaient une fois sur deux sur la mauvaise piste. Et ils cherchaient spécifiquement leur fils car l'entrée d'une étincelle au sein d'une meute est purement instinctive. Leur loup intérieur sait que Stiles est en quelque sorte destiné à venir dans leur meute, car l'odeur les appelle comme le chant des sirènes contrairement aux autres meutes. De plus Stiles en allant dans la forêt, mettait inconsciemment son odeur dans le territoire des Hales, et le fait de sentir sa présence tout en ne réussissant pas à la trouver rendait fou leur loup, mais plus particulièrement elle de par sa position d'alpha et son fils qui était destiné à être le second de la meute. Ainsi cette nuit la louve en Thalia a pris le contrôle total et a réussi à entrer en contact avec leurs fils faisant au passage changer de nature Scott.

Si Scott était d'office intégré dans la meute de par sa morsure, Stiles lui devait vouloir y venir de lui-même et exercer un appel avec sa magie vers celle intrinsèque des loups garous. Mais même comme ça, les liens n'étaient pas figés, s'ils voulaient quitter la meute à un moment, il fallait juste que Stiles garde en tête que cette meute était la meilleure pour lui car il y trouverait plus son compte comparé à toutes les autres qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Mais ça il le savait inconsciemment tout comme le comportement à avoir lors de la rencontre avec sa partie louve expliqua Thalia aux adultes, les deux adolescents s'étant endormis sur le canapé n'ayant pas forcement dormi leur quota avec leur camping improvisé dans l'ancienne tanière de coyote.

Au final le shérif et Mélissa prirent leur journée complète pour vivre une journée dans la maison Hale et essayer de comprendre la partie surnaturelle qui faisait désormais partie de leur vie, et Scott qui apprenait les rudiments de ses pouvoirs et du contrôle qu'il devait avoir maintenant. Stiles lui était comme un poisson dans l'eau avec tous les membres qui venaient au fur et à mesure pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ayant ressenti un ajout de bêta et la présence même si pas encore lié de leur étincelle. Les seuls que Stiles ne put voir furent Derek qui était en internat dans son lycée sportif et n'ayant la possibilité de venir que toutes les 2 semaines, mais aussi Peter le frère de Thalia qui était au loin pour affaire. Mais le reste de la meute était dans les alentours puisque c'était la pleine lune la nuit dernière, et donc un rassemblement attendu.

A la fin de la journée, Stiles qui avait de nouveaux ses réserves de pouvoir remplies ce qui inquiéta légèrement en pensée Thalia, car une telle dépense comme celle qu'il avait fait pour faire son vêtement multicolore, devait prendre plus de 24H et non pas à peine 8H pour la recharge ; et il profita du repas collectif du soir pour se lier totalement à eux. Si rien ne fut visible pour les deux parents humains, ils eurent quand même une sensation de douceur ouatée et s'étonnèrent quand la plupart des loups garous avaient les yeux surnaturels exorbités. En effet Stiles avait créé le lien sans y penser consciemment et donc sans chercher à rendre visible la création. Mais sa magie avait tendu vers les loups garous présents, et avait pris place dans leur corps selon leur espace disponible, certains en avaient plus que d'autres et ressentaient d'autant plus le lien avec toute leur nouvelle énergie fourmillant en eux et les obligeant à changer leurs yeux avant de reprendre le contrôle de leurs capacités.

Stiles s'était détendu un peu, mais Thalia voyait que la plupart de sa magie était encore trop pour lui, alors que la quasi-totalité de la meute était là et avait reçu une partie de ses pouvoirs, tout comme ses parents avaient été intégrés dans leur réseau mental et avaient donc reçu aussi un petit pourcentage de sa magie. Une fois que tous furent au courant du phénomène qui venait de se passer, Stiles haussa les épaules de désintérêt et alla se coucher dans la chambre de Derek ressentant mieux la fatigue maintenant qu'il avait moins d'énergie en lui. Scott fut invité à lui aussi dormir ici, et accepta car il sentait que son loup intérieur le demandait intensément. Mélissa et John bénéficièrent eux aussi de cette invitation mais préférèrent rentrer chez eux pour essayer d'avoir de nouveau un semblant de normalité dans leur quotidien, non sans avoir avant déposé les affaires de cours pour les deux adolescents puisque le lendemain était lundi, jour de reprise des cours.

Leur journée de cours se passa normalement, les seuls éléments notables furent que Scott avait du mal avec les sonneries du lycée, et Stiles à la fin de la journée prit un certain Isaac par l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre était occupée à retenir Érika. Le trio suivi de Scott se dirigea vers les Hales présents à la sortie du bâtiment et demandèrent à ce que Thalia vienne. Scott et les autres loups garous ayant repéré les fluctuations dans leur lien mental, symbole d'une certaine utilisation de pouvoirs de Stiles, obéirent sans poser de question sachant que si Stiles était en transe ils n'auraient aucune réponse avant que sa demande soit exaucée. Ils se déplacèrent juste pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tous en attendant immobile devant le lycée.

Isaac fut le plus difficile à garder en place car il devait impérativement revenir chez lui mais ne donna pas plus d'explications sur cette soudaine envie. Erika était méfiante au possible étant la seule fille parmi les 5 garçons en face d'elle, mais jugea que tant qu'ils ne l'attiraient pas plus à l'écart elle ne sortirait pas sa bombe de spray au poivre. Une conversation démarra tant bien que mal, lancée par Érika qui était intriguée par un Stiles immobile et muet contrairement à son habitude.

Alors qu'Érika s'était finalement détendue et qu'Isaac avait arrêté de vouloir leur fausser compagnie, Thalia arriva et leur lança un regard intrigué. Mais avant qu'un des adolescents est pu dire un mot elle vit le regard de Stiles devenu bleu et lâcha dans un souffle :

-déjà ?! Bon au moins ce n'est que deux


	7. Chapter 7

un chapitre qui devrait plaire à DarKNeAnE qui se demandais la réaction de Derek quand il sentira l'odeur de quelqu'un dans son lit ^^

sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek

Thalia soupçonnait depuis que Stiles s'était lié à sa meute, qu'il allait ressentir d'une façon ou d'une autre des personnes qui allaient mal et qui pouvaient accepter le changement de nature, et lui amener pour les intégrer dans la meute, puisqu'avec sa magie en trop plein bouillonnait de n'avoir rien à faire, il devait compenser en rafistolant les blessures sentimentales, comme il avait aidé Scott dans le temps avec ses problèmes de respiration. Mais cette aide serait beaucoup plus demandeuse en énergie de par son dosage quotidien certes minime mais demandée tout au long des heures. Elle se demandait juste si les deux personnes pourraient suffirent ou s'il lui demanderait d'augmenter sa meute tous les jours.

Une fois qu'elle eut expliqué avec beaucoup de diplomatie et de patience que oui le surnaturel existait et qu'il pouvait aider à certains problèmes, la jeune fille blonde accepta avec détermination puisque ses problème de santé lui pourrissait la vie et aussi par le fait que Stiles l'avait amenée alors qu'il était une des seules personnes à l'avoir aidée dans une de ses crises d'épilepsie. Isaac fut plus dur à convaincre mais ses bleus sur le corps et sa crainte envers son père parlèrent plus qu'il ne le voulu, et il apprit que Thalia était une avocate et qu'elle pouvait l'héberger chez elle sans qu'il ne retourne chez son père abusif, de plus le fait de vivre entouré des autres loups garous de la meute allait l'aider dans sa stabilisation et ses craintes. Elle demanda juste à pouvoir prendre des photos de son corps pour avoir des preuves si jamais il souhaitait traduire son père en justice avant transformation, car les bleus et blessures allaient disparaitre très vite une fois que son corps aurait acquis la guérison accélérée des loups. Ce fut ce dernier fait qui le convainquit d'accepter, accompagné des ondes bienfaisantes que dégageait Stiles encore en transe. Une fois que les deux eurent accepté pour leur futur changement, Stiles sortit de transe et fut étonné l'espace d'un instant avant d'engager la conversation avec Erika sur les comics.

La transformation des deux se fit le soir-même. Et Érika reçut l'autorisation de ses parents, sans qu'ils ne soient au courant pour le surnaturel, de dormir pendant une semaine chez les Hales, tandis qu'Isaac emménageait pour une durée indéterminée. Stiles passait tout son temps libre dans les environs de la meute quand il n'était pas directement dans leur maison, et papillonnait de ci de là, entrainant son frère dans son sillage. Mais le shérif et Mélissa ne virent pas d'un bon œil cette désertion qui allait continuer, ils demandèrent donc à l'alpha s'il n'y avait un problème à ce que Stiles et Scott soient un moment au loin de la meute pour faire un weekend juste eux quatre, pour mieux se retrouver maintenant que le surnaturel allait faire partie intégrante de leur vie. Thalia accepta sans problème, Scott ayant plutôt vite compris le contrôle de ses instincts et il aurait Stiles pour le calmer si jamais il devait déraper, tandis que leur étincelle ressemblait beaucoup moins à une bombe sous pression même s'il avait toujours un seuil trop élevé de magie en lui.

Quand Stiles et Scott apprirent qu'ils partaient en weekend au loin avec leurs parents, le loup garou acquiesça car même s'il était tiraillé de ne pas avoir de meute à proximité, il reconnaissait qu'il devait aussi trouver un nouvel équilibre avec ses parents humains. Stiles fut une autre paire de manche et il refusa net avant de faire jouer toutes ses multiples cartes allant du chantage affectif, à des menaces d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour leur pourrir la vie. Il eut beau crier tempêter rager et essayer d'annuler en douce les réservations internet rien n'y fit, et il partit trainé par la peau du cou par Thalia qui avait la force nécessaire de se mesurer à ses pouvoirs sans y laisser des plumes.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Stiles était ligoté et bâillonné dans la voiture en marche et partait enfin avec ses parents et Scott assez ahuris de son comportement puisqu'il avait été plus calme que jamais la semaine dernière Thalia partit avec une nouvelle coupe au carré et les cheveux bleus électriques au lieu de ses longs cheveux noirs de jais, en voiture accueillir son fils qui rentrait de son lycée sportif où il était en internat et ne pouvait revenir que tous les 2 weekends. Elle eut la surprise de recevoir Derek lui faisant un câlin directement à sa sortie du bâtiment alors qu'il évitait généralement les démonstrations d'affection aussi grandes quand il était à vue de ses amis lycéens. Mais elle l'étreint en retour avec joie, pensant que les 4 ajouts dans la meute et la pleine lune passée avaient été durs pour lui qui était un des seuls loups qui n'avait pas encore fait leur connaissance, mais qu'il le fasse pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle était toujours ravie de lui rendre son affection physique qu'il tendait à esquiver depuis qu'il était entré dans l'adolescence.

Il décrocha finalement son visage de son cou qu'il reniflait depuis un bout de temps se gorgeant de son odeur tout comme elle avait fait la même chose, et voulut parler mais resta interloqué par sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Thalia rigola de le voir aussi stupéfait, et lui expliqua que c'était leur étincelle qui lui avait joué ce petit tour. Alors qu'elle embrayait sur le fait qu'elle ne savait pas encore si c'était une coloration qui partirait, un changement définitif de sa vraie couleur, ou un sort que Stiles pourrait enlever quand il le voudrait, ni si le changement se répercuterait sur sa fourrure, elle remarqua distraitement que Derek la suivait de façon assez proche et que ses yeux semblaient très dilatés.

Elle se rappela alors qu'elle et son fils avaient été les plus agacés de ne pas mettre la main sur leur étincelle. Sans doute qu'il devait se gorger de l'odeur de magie présente sur elle notamment dans sa chevelure. D'autant plus que quand elle embraya la conversation sur les 3 autres nouveaux loups garous, il ne montrait à peine qu'une minime attention. Elle essaya de lui tirer quelques mots mais son comportement verbal était devenu semblable à une porte de prison. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur sachant qu'il n'était pas un gros parleur et qu'il devait sans doute avoir hâte de rencontrer les nouveaux membres de la meute. Une fois devant leur maison, elle tourna à peine la tête pour finir de se garer que la place du passager était vide de son fils, elle le vit partir comme une flèche la tête relevée et devina qu'il s'imprégnait de nouveau de l'odeur de la meute, elle eut un petit sourire habitué de cette réaction quasi instinctive des membres qui rentraient alors qu'il était parti assez longtemps sans contacts physiques de leur meute.

Elle rentra dans la maison les mains vides, son fils était suffisamment grand pour gérer ses affaires et tant pis s'il les oubliait. Thalia le vit déambuler dans la maison, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention aux personnes présentes, alors qu'il montait les escaliers et se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle lui emboita le pas pour avoir des explications, mais se tut finalement quand sa partie louve la poussa à ouvrir ses yeux surnaturels. Ses yeux rouges elle vit la magie de Stiles laissée en trace sur la poigné de porte de Derek, réagir quand son fils posa sa main sur la poigné de porte. Et curieusement son fils n'eut qu'a pousser la clenche pour aller dans sa chambre, alors que quand elle avait voulu fermer la porte une fois que Stiles eut passé sa 1ère nuit dans leur maison, elle l'avait trouvé fermé à double tour alors que sa propre clef n'avait pas bougé de place.

Son fils était dans sa chambre et reniflait l'air ambiant. Thalia prit conscience que Stiles avait laissé ses affaires sales au pied du lit et avait pris des vêtements de Derek après avoir dormi dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas pensé à aller de nouveau dans sa chambre pour aérer et prendre les affaires de Stiles, et n'avait pas non plus prévenu Derek de ce qui s'était passé et elle craignait qu'il ne soit en colère qu'un intrus soit allé dans son coin, et son inquiétude était renforcée par le fait qu'elle voyait visuellement son fils perdre le contrôle de sa transformation. Mais il la surprit en se jetant le nez dans les affaires de Stiles et reniflant comme un drogué les tissus, puis aller dans son lit avec son butin. Elle vit les émanations de magie qu'elle avait comparées à des feux d'artifices, réapparaitre et se fondre dans le corps de son fils qui se détendit et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

pour ce chap : un autre chassé croiser et des problèmes commence à montrer le bout de leurs nez...

sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek

Thalia était interloquée de ce phénomène, mais quand le reste de la magie de Stiles l'enjoignit à partir, puis quand elle fut dans le couloir et que la porte se re-verrouilla sans aucune clef, sa stupeur était totale. Elle redescendit pleine d'interrogation, et pour s'occuper l'esprit, alla prendre les bagages de son fils pour trier les affaires nécessitant une lessive. Un passage dans toutes les chambres pour faire une lessive commune plus tard, et une grande machine lancée, une heure après que Derek soit revenu, elle n'eut plus rien pour s'occuper les mains mais apparemment la sieste imprévue de son fils était finie car il descendit l'escalier la marque d'un tissu plissé encore présente sur sa joue. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là alors que son dernier souvenir remontait au démarrage de leur voiture devant le lycée, elle en resta comme deux ronds de flancs, et commença à suspecter certaines choses, les coïncidences devenaient troublantes.

Elle lui expliqua ce qui était blanc dans sa mémoire et enchaina avec le fait que seuls Érika et Isaac seraient là, Scott et Stiles étant partis en weekend avec leurs parents. A cette information le visage de Derek passa de désorienté à déçu en un instant. Il resta plus grognon qu'habituellement tout le weekend, mais ce sentiment était mis en sourdine tant qu'il avait à proximité, voire sur lui, les affaires de Stiles. Seule la vue de sa mère complètement métamorphosée en louve bleue électrique lui tira un éclat de rire. Et il partit le dimanche soir avec de nouvelles affaires propres mais accroché comme à un doudou aux vêtements de Stiles, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la ville Stiles et sa famille rentraient vers la maison Hale avant d'aller dans la maison que se partageait Mélissa et le shérif.

Ils avaient vu au fil des heures, Stiles devenir de plus en plus intenable sans qu'il ne puisse se poser, et Scott après avoir ouvert ses yeux surnaturels les avaient informés que Stiles engrangeait trop de magie en lui sans qu'elle puisse s'écouler comme quand il s'occupait d'Érika, d'Isaac ou stockait tout simplement le surplus dans les « poches virtuelles » des membres de meute. Scott avait bien essayé de faire de nouveau tisser Stiles à partir de rien ou d'essayer de trouver d'autres activités demandeuses de magie, mais rien ne pouvait focaliser Stiles le temps qu'il puisse entrer dans une transe même légère. La situation n'avait été vraiment critique que quelques heures avant leur départ, et seuls les vêtements de Derek qu'avait pris Stiles pouvaient le faire tenir un peu en place.

A peine la voiture s'était engagée dans le sentier menant à la maison Hale que Stiles avait ouvert sa porte en dépit du fait que la voiture roulait encore à 10 km/h, et était parti comme une flèche vers la demeure. Une explosion plus tard et les trois occupants de la voiture purent voir la totalité des loups garous transformés alors qu'ils acceptaient brusquement l'afflux de pouvoir que libéra Stiles. Ce dernier fut retrouvé dans la chambre de Derek pourtant de nouveau fermée à clef et resta dans la chambre tout le weekend comme une moule à son rocher, à ce constat les sœurs de Derek commencèrent à éprouver les même soupçons que leur mère.

Heureusement lundi Stiles accepta de se rendre en cours sans faire d'histoire mais Thalia désespéra le soir venu. Un incident impliquant Érika l'obligea de nouveau à transformer un adolescent :

Érika avait depuis longtemps des vues sur Boyd mais n'avait jamais osé l'aborder cependant sa récente transformation lui avait donné du courage, et elle lui avoua ses sentiments à l'écart mais avait perdu le contrôle sous le coup du stress et lui avait montré par accident ses capacités surnaturelles. Le jeune homme a été surpris mais a ensuite repris son calme très vite et a demandé des explications puis a voulu lui aussi être transformé avant de vraiment commencer une relation avec elle. Et il était très insistant, même si Thalia lui expliqua qu'il pouvait faire partie de la meute et/ou sortir avec Érika sans devoir changer de nature. Finalement après que Stiles et Erika lui aient tous les deux sorti leurs arguments et possibles chantages pour le premier, l'alpha accepta. Après tout le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir bien réfléchi pendant ces quelques heures et était sûr de sa décision, et elle gagnait la promesse de Stiles de lui rendre sa couleur de cheveux habituelle (mais pas leur longueur). Elle exigea cependant que Boyd reste une heure avec elle tout seul après la morsure pour que le lien de meute se mette en place plus vite et que la transition se passe au mieux.

Alors qu'ils passèrent la porte après avoir bien discuté de ses nouveaux pouvoirs et lui avoir donné des conseils pour gérer ses instincts, Érika se planta devant Boyd et leurs yeux s'allumèrent dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. *J'aurais dû le voir venir* pensa Thalia. En effet alors qu'ils s'avançaient et que le nouveau couple se touchait les mains pour la 1ère fois le lien mental de meute évolua brusquement et Thalia reconnu la sensation d'âme-sœurs qui s'étaient trouvées. Elle-même l'avait expérimentée avec son mari une fois qu'elle lui avait donné la morsure avec son consentement. Le lien ne pouvait réellement se créer qu'à l' instant où les deux partis avaient une petite dose de surnaturel en eux. Mais avant la reconnaissance totale, la moitié surnaturelle du couple tendait à désirer son autre membre, et ce dernier acceptait généralement sans problème de changer pour lui aussi ressentir cette attraction. Bon au moins ils devenaient l'ancre de l'autre et elle n'avait plus qu'à se soucier qu'Isaac trouve la sienne. Érika et Boyd seraient perdus dans leur monde pendant quelques jours.

Heureusement Stiles ne lui apporta pas d'autres ajouts de meutes, 5 étaient bien suffisants pour deux semaines. Cependant Érika et Boyd étant dans leur propre monde de découverte de leurs natures et de découverte de l'autre pour encore un peu de temps, et Scott n'ayant plus besoin de Stiles pour le soigner maintenant que son loup intérieur prenait le relais, leur étincelle se trouvait à engranger beaucoup plus de magie qu'il n'en dépensait actuellement même en aidant Isaac qui était sacrément amoché sentimentalement parlant. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de lui faire utiliser sa magie, vu sa quantité quel que soit son désir il pourrait être réalisé, mais à part quelques émanations involontaires et peu dépensières il n'arrivait pas à manipuler sa magie car elle était telle un torrent indomptable. Si la situation était quand même relativement stable au début de son retour de weekend, au fur et à mesure de l'approche de la pleine lune il stockait des quantités phénoménales de magie en lui, et seule des marches de plusieurs heures dans la forêt le calmaient suffisamment pour qu'il arrive à faire partir un peu de surplus, et uniquement s'il allait dans la chambre de Derek, mais cette fois il était conscient d'être appelé et que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait faire partir une partie de sa magie qui lui pesait, même s'il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi cette contrainte.

John et Mélissa étaient de plus en plus inquiets, ils voyaient leur fils devenir de plus en plus hyperactif et insomniaque au fil des jours. Sur le conseil de Thalia, ils habitèrent provisoirement chez elle pour d'une part l'aider moralement et d'autre part car en se liant à la meute Hale, Stiles les avaient intégrés au réseau mental, et si au début ils n'étaient que des simples humains, il semblerait que Stiles avait stocké une partie de sa magie en eux les comprenant comme membres de la meute surnaturel, et ils avaient commencé à développer certains dons puisque la magie de Stiles était sans arrêt en eux. John avait commencé à développer un don qui lui disait si telle ou telle personne était surnaturelle ou normale et ne se trompait jamais même s'il ne pouvait pas deviner la nature de la créature en face de lui. Et Mélissa avait commencé à pouvoir prendre la douleur des gens, mais en très faible quantité comparée à ce que pouvaient supporter les loups garous.

* * *

à votre avis est ce que les problèmes vont se réglés? et si oui comment ?


	9. Chapter 9

n'oubliez pas qu'il reste encore un chapitre à posté :) (petit indice ça parleras de lydia, mais comment vais-je l'introduire ?mystère...)

sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek

Alors que Thalia prenait la voiture pour aller chercher son fils, Stiles clignotait des yeux aléatoirement sans qu'il ne puisse avoir le contrôle, et encore plus inquiétant du point de vue des autres : restait totalement en place comme une statue alors que ses derniers jours il n'avait même pas pu rester sur sa chaise pour manger. Ses parents pouvaient percevoir la tension de sa magie, mais quand les loups garous le regardaient avec leurs vrais yeux, ils s'inquiétaient de voir son aura de magie entourant tout son corps et occuper l'atmosphère plus de 10 cm autour de lui. D'habitude les étincelles n'avaient qu'une aura de 2 ou 3 cm et Stiles avait eu au début avant qu'il ne se lie à eux, une aura de 5 cm maximum. Et tous les membres de la meute étaient chargés à fond le déchargeant d'un peu de pouvoir !

Les quelques heures que Thalia prit pour faire l'aller-retour entre le lycée de Derek et sa maison, furent aussi silencieuses qu'un calme avant un ouragan. Stiles étant immobile et ayant maintenant les yeux toujours bleus, signe de la présence de son pouvoir et qu'il était définitivement en transe. 5 minutes avant que Thalia ne rentre dans leur allée, l'aura de Stiles se mit à pulser jusqu'à en être visible pour les humains.

Alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait pour révéler Derek, Stiles se mit debout et marcha jusqu'au nouveau venu, qui lui aussi marcha vers lui les yeux surnaturels ouverts mais sans ses autres attributs de transformation.

Derek se mit à murmurer le rythme d'une chanson inconnue alors que Stiles vibrait littéralement au point de devenir flou l'espace d'un instant.

Ils arrivèrent face à face et prirent en même temps la tête de l'autre entre leurs mains alors que Derek s'était tut et que Stiles avait totalement arrêté de bouger et même de respirer.

Stiles prit une grande respiration, et en même temps un vent violent se leva dans la maison.

Derek expira alors que ses yeux se teintaient de rouge.

Et alors que les deux inspirèrent, Derek tomba à quatre pattes et se métamorphosa en loup complet.

Alors que les spectateurs émirent un hoquet de stupéfaction, Stiles tomba lui aussi à genoux et entoura le cou du loup de ses bras, s'en faisant un appui pour ne pas tomber et reprendre contact avec la réalité complètement décontracté comme si ses os étaient partis.

Thalia examina le réseau mental de la meute en même temps qu'elle regardait Stiles.

Mais oui, son fils était devenu un alpha et avait aussi débloqué la métamorphose en loup complet, tandis que Stiles n'était plus relié complètement à elle mais à son fils, et avait son aura de pouvoir complètement vide, mais ayant laissé les membres de sa meute chargés de son pouvoir.

Elle pariait que maintenant que cette rencontre hors norme avait eu lieu, Stiles aurait un stock de magie normale voire haute, mais pas autant que ce qu'il avait chargé ces deux semaines. L'énergie emmagasinée étant juste nécessaire pour élever son fils au rang d'alpha si leur rencontre avait eu lieu s'ils n'étaient pas partis en weekend au loin avec leurs parents, mais comme il avait continué à charger pendant 2 semaines de plus, il avait aussi débloqué la capacité de métamorphose complète.

Elle vit, les 4 frais mordus aller vers le désormais couple, leur toucher une partie de peau et redonner la magie qu'ils avaient en eux à Stiles en même temps qu'ils changeaient de meute. Maintenant son fils avait 4 loups mordus, dont un couple d'âme-sœurs, et son étincelle avec qui il formait aussi un couple d'âme-sœurs dans sa toute jeune meute.

Mais Thalia sentait qu'en un sens Stiles faisait aussi partie de sa meute, son odeur était devenue moins attractive pour elle mais toujours plus qu'une autre étincelle. Elle avait lu des précédents comme celui-ci dans leur grimoire Hale et savait que la meute de son fils serait la meute principale de Stiles, tandis que la meute de Thalia lui serait aussi liée mais serait secondaire dans ses priorités.

Elle qui avait craint que la pleine lune de ce soir serait explosive avec Stiles autant chargé magiquement, Thalia se retrouvait avec deux couples d'âme-sœurs qui se découvraient et donc resteraient encore amorphe malgré l'appel lunaire. Elle porta Stiles dans la chambre de Derek, puisque l'étincelle ne pouvait plus tenir debout tellement il était relaxé. Derek toujours en loup les suivit et se roula en boule dans le lit aux cotés de Stiles. Scott, Érika et Boyd ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et s'arrangèrent pour s'installer tous les 5 sur le matelas deux places de son fils.

Elle expliqua la situation aux parents de Scott et Stiles, qui furent plus que soulagés de savoir que leur fils ne serait plus une bombe sur le point d'exploser, lorsqu'ils apprirent que Stiles ne devrait plus souffrir d'hyperactivité ils bondirent de joie car un souci en moins avec les médicaments qui ne fonctionnaient jamais et qui coutaient très cher, mais restèrent dubitatifs qu'ils forment un couple éternel avec Derek. Thalia abandonna de tous leur expliquer ce soir-là, l'appel de la lune était plus fort que d'habitude puisque sa meute voulait fêter l'ascension de Derek et sa découverte émotionnelle. La louve alpha laissa donc les parents humains dans la maison à veiller sur les personnes étant dans la chambre de son fils, et se déshabilla pour se transformer complètement et lançait l'appel pour leur première course de pleine lune.

La semaine suivante excusa exceptionnellement Derek, Stiles, Érika, et Boyd d'aller à l'école, puisqu'aucun ne voulait se séparer de quelques mètres de son partenaire, et les deux derniers étant dans deux classes différentes. Bien sûr leurs familles apprirent pourquoi l'école les prévenait que leurs enfants n'étaient pas en cours. Les parents d'Érika furent assez stressés, quand leur fille leur avait appris la semaine d'avant qu'elle n'avait plus de problème de santé ils avaient craint qu'elle se drogue. Il fallut plusieurs jours et plusieurs démonstrations surnaturelles pour qu'ils acceptent que leur fille avait juste changé de nature et qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvée enrôlée dans une obscure secte.

Boyd amena une nombreuse famille, sa mère Imani(1) avait eu 8 enfants dont 2 paires de jumeaux et Boyd était l'ainé. La plus petite des sœurs de Boyd, Ési(2) avait perdu la vie un soir d'hiver avec son père qui essayait de les sauver tous les deux, et les oncles et tantes du loup garou étaient morts dans de mystérieuses circonstances plusieurs années plus tôt. Imani eut pour seule réaction de soupirer et de marmonner que Boyd était le portrait craché de son père, et elle prit la nouvelle comme si on lui avait annoncé un fait sans importance, tandis que les frères et sœurs de Boyd furent encore plus joueurs que Stiles avec les loups garous.

* * *

(1 Imani fait référence à « celle qui règne sur le ciel et sur la terre » la femme appelée Imani se réalise totalement dans la maternité. De santé robuste, les Imani ont besoin d'une vie équilibrée et sans être trop émotive)

(2 c'est un prénom africain qui signifie « le secret du sang », les fillettes ainsi prénommées sont plutôt des intellectuelles, réactives, émotives et dynamiques)


	10. Chapter 10

et voici le dernier chapitre :)

tout au long de l'histoire plein de personnes venue de différents pays sont venue regarder au moins le premier chapitre

france, belgique, canada, suisse, USA, japon, royaume uni, europe (oui apparemment le site le compte comme un pays), nouvelle calédonie, espagne, guadeloupe, australie, colombie, finland, brézil, et le fameux czech revar dont je ne sais toujours pas la traduction en français malgré google traduc

sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek-sterek

Le weekend suivant les deux nouveaux couples furent de nouveau en phase avec les autres êtres humains, et Thalia put confirmer que Stiles ferait toujours partie des étincelles fortes ayant une aura de 6 cm mais ne souffrirait plus d'hyperactivité puisque c'était la surcharge de magie qui provoquait ce trouble. Une fois les pendules à l'heure sur leurs nouvelles conditions, Stiles posa alors une singulière question :

-ok mais alors si j'étais destiné à Derek, pourquoi depuis que je suis à Beacon Hills, Lydia m'obsédait à ce point ? J'avais même prévu un plan sur 10 ans pour la séduire.

A ces mots Derek se changea sans prévenir en loup complet, déchirant complètement ses vêtements, et lui tiras la manche de veste entre ses crocs vers l'extérieur tout en battant de la queue. Stiles le suivit interrogatif, mais encore plus quand le loup lui demanda muettement quelle direction prendre.

-tu veux la rencontrer ?

Le battement de sa queue s'intensifia et il haleta joyeusement, proche de sauter sur place comme pour attraper une balle qu'on enverrait au loin.

-tu ne m'as pas l'air de vouloir l'égorger de jalousie, alors pourquoi pas. Hum voyons voir où pourrait-elle être en ce moment ? Il se mit en marche alors qu'il cogitait encore et ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait figé avec sa magie les autres personnes présentes dans une pensé inconsciente.

-tu sais elle montre une attitude de fille totalement niaise et juste portée sur le maquillage et les beaux garçons, mais tu verrais ses notes ! Elle n'a jamais eu moins qu'un 19,5/20 dans tous ses bulletins et nous sommes toujours au coude à coude pour la première place dans les matières que je juge intéressantes. Elle montre vraiment une image d'elle de piètre qualité mais quand on est fouineur comme moi on se rend compte rapidement qu'elle bosse le plus dur possible pour rafler tous les prix Nobels plus tard. Alors je pense que vu le jour et l'heure elle est dans une des parties les plus reculées de la bibliothèque, à travailler tout en ne se faisant pas voir parmi toutes les autres filles qui la suivent aveuglément au lycée.

Au fil du monologue ils avaient dépassé la forêt bordant la maison des Hales et étaient maintenant en ville. Et Stiles prit conscience un moment du tableau qu'il montrait : lui un adolescent gringalet accompagné d'un énorme loup. Heureusement Derek restait à la hauteur de ses genoux et que les quelques passants qui lui posèrent la question gobèrent bien vite que c'était son nouvel animal de compagnie, un croisement entre un husky et un loup et qu'il lui obéissait très bien donc il pouvait le promener sans laisse. Quelques parents rassurés laissèrent leurs enfants caresser l'animal après avoir demandé la permission à Stiles.

Stiles sentait que ça ennuyait un peu Derek, mais qu'il acceptait de se prêter au jeu l'espace d'un instant tant qu'ils partaient le plus vite possible chercher Lydia. L'adolescent donna donc son accord et Derek fut transformé en peluche vivante pour les enfants émerveillés. Un des enfants plus aventureux, lui donna même une poussée et Derek se prêta au jeu en se laissant tomber alors que la force du petit garçon s'apparentait à une mouche se posant sur son pelage, récoltant un rire du jeune garçon. Puis il se releva, s'ébroua et fit signe de Stiles qu'il voulait repartir. L'adolescent qui avait entamé une discussion avec les parents, les salua et fit de même avec les enfants avant qu'ils partent chacun de leur côté.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la bibliothèque où se trouvait effectivement Lydia, et Stiles n'eut pas conscience de figer tous les autres occupants à part Lydia, alors que plus loin les Hales bougeaient de nouveaux. La jeune femme ressentit cependant quelque chose car elle leva les yeux de l'immense bouquin dans lequel elle était plongée depuis un moment, et se leva d'un bond de son siège alors qu'elle prenait conscience que tous les autres lecteurs étaient figés et qu'un adolescent aux yeux bleus fluorescents accompagné d'une immense bête sombre marchaient dans sa direction. Le cri de terreur qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge fut cependant stoppé quand l'adolescent lui fit un câlin tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste.

Elle se reprit un peu, pensant que c'était juste une drôle de personne prônant les free hugs accompagnée de son chien. Elle se crispa cependant d'inconfort quand la truffe du canidé passa sous sa jupe, mais bon c'était un fait connu que les chiens n'avaient aucunes convenances sociales et étaient attirés par l'odeur du sang, qu'elle dégageait malgré elle puisqu'elle avait actuellement ses règles. Elle essaya de dégager un de ses bras pour éloigner le chien, mais le jeune homme l'enserrait soudainement d'une poigne de fer.

Elle repensa soudainement à l'immobilisme des autres personnes, ainsi que les yeux fluorescents et poussa un cri de peur mêlé à de la douleur quand elle reçut une morsure sur le haut de sa cuisse. Son hurlement fut étonnement long, et si au début il ne manifestait que la douleur et la peur, au fil du temps une énergie passa dans ses veines suivie d'une autre, et le cri changea de ton. Puis quand elle n'eut plus d'air dans ses poumons elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Stiles alors que des informations stockées dans son cerveau se déployaient dans sa mémoire.

Elle apprit plus tard qu'au fil de son hurlement normal, Stiles lui avait donné sa magie en même temps que le venin de Derek coulait dans ses veines pour réveiller sa nature de banshee. Et son cri final était celle d'une banshee naissante(1) et elle s'était évanouie sous le contre coup de l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre, puisque les flots de pouvoir venant de Stiles et Derek coulant dans ses veines, ont réveillé et se sont fondus dans ceux dormant en elle.

Stiles reprit conscience en même temps que Lydia la perdait, et il chercha à la réveiller, mais rien n'y fit et il dut la porter sur son dos et se faire discret pour arriver chez les Hales accompagné de Derek toujours sous forme de loup puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se balader nu sous forme humaine en ville et que Stiles n'avait plus assez de pouvoir à l'heure actuelle pour tisser même un minuscule short.

Leur arrivé dans la maison Hale, provoqua moult débordements puisque les loups garous ne les avaient littéralement pas senti arriver. Leurs odeurs étaient inexistantes et les battements de cœurs très cachés. En vérité ils avaient juste perçu une odeur de sang approchant, et avaient cru à un tour de passe-passe venant de chasseurs les attaquants, surtout qu'ils avaient ressenti la baisse soudaine de pouvoir de Stiles et avaient entendu un cri inattendu juste après. Alors ils les avaient accueilli dans une attitude menaçante et buggèrent un moment quand le visuel les releva juste tous les trois.

Quand Derek expliqua ce qui c'était passé, Thalia expliqua assez rapidement que quand un couple d'âme-sœurs où les deux partenaires étaient du même sexe, un individu était désigné pour faire le géniteur ou la mère de portée du trio. Elle-même et son frère Peter étaient issus de cet arrangement peu commun. Il fallut une question ingénue de Scott demandant pourquoi il avait ressenti le cri émis, comme un appel que les loups pouvaient faire pour se situer les uns les autres au sein d'une meute, pour s'intéresser aux créatures surnaturelles criant. La jeune femme ne dégageant pas une aura de métamorphes, il fut aisé de passer en revue les créatures listées parmi les grimoires Hales et un souvenir de la traque de Stiles qui avait son odeur comme coupée à certains moments comme la nuit de pleine lune qui avait tout déclenché, les aiguilla sur une piste assez solide qui mena à la conclusion suivante :

Lydia était une créature pouvant supprimer toutes traces olfactives à toutes les personnes qu'elle souhaitait si elle en avait le pouvoir, tandis qu'elle cacherait les battements de cœurs et rendrait plus atténués les bruits que feraient les personnes à qui elle était liées mais uniquement en situation critique pour cette dernière faculté. Combiné à sa façon de communiquer son emplacement par cris, il fut aisé de la catégoriser comme banshee.

Son réveil et tout ce qui lui tomba dessus comme révélation fut inscrit comme un mini tremblement de terre dont l'épicentre était la forêt du domaine Hale. Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

* * *

(1 ses cris ne servent pas que pour prédire la mort mais servent aussi de communication comme pour les loups)

Et ceci conclut une histoire d'un peu plus de 13 000 mots, qui était à la base juste une histoire où Stiles et Scott sont demi-frères. Mais comme d'habitude à la base j'ai une petite idée puis au fil de l'écriture un os prévu pour 2 000 mots passe la barre des 10 000 mots. D'une simple remarque de ma part dans une review, ça a dégénéré en inspiration, puis m'a trotté dans la tête toute la nuit suivante, et au matin j'écrivais le scénario résumé d'un jet, il ne me restait plus qu'à écrire en totalité l'histoire qui prenait petit à petit forme.

Je continue sur ma lancée de décrédibilisation de Derek badas, dans mon premier OS sur pizza SSS il se retrouve à porter un costume de lapin rose, et ici il se retrouve comme peluche pour des enfants de passage. Et attendez de voir ce qui lui arrive dans ma grosse fic en préparation *se frotte les mains en ricanant mystérieusement* d'ailleurs je devrais posté le premier chap de cette grosse fic le 14 février 2019 :)

Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, non Mélissa et John ne sont pas en couple à mon grand regret T-T, mais ils m'ont dit que de temps en temps, quand la pression devient trop forte et qu'ils n'ont pas de partenaire, ils se soulagent mutuellement au niveau sexuel.


End file.
